In optical fiber transmission systems for telecommunications applications, optical fiber cables are typically routed on the backplane of equipment bays or shelves to individual circuit modules. The optical signal is conducted through tiny glass fibers in the optical cable. In routing the optical cable to circuit modules, sharp bending or kinks in the optical cable can occur which cause microcracks in the light-conducting glass fibers. These microcracks increase transmission losses and can ultimately lead to transmission failure. Existing cable ducts for wire cables are unsatisfactory for optical fiber cables as they do not provide sufficient support and guidance, and are too bulky for use in optical system applications.